Spatial integration of visual information from successive fixations is investigated. Five experiments explore the integration phenomenon in a missing dot paradigm. The first experiment establishes an estimate of the size of the integration effect and the between subject variability of the effect. The second experiment investigates the temporal parameters of integration in conditions with and without saccades. The third experiment determines whether the difference in integration performance between the saccade and control conditions is due to lack of eye movement or to the spatial differences between the two frames which are a consequence of the lack of eye movement. The fourth experiment examines the effect of length of the saccade on integration. The fifth experiment explores the phenomenal experience of simultaneity of the two frames reported by subject in a pilot experiment for the saccade condition.